Tell me your name,Please
by IlovePasta
Summary: Alexen,Anri,and Seychelles find out that Alois,Mikado,and France love them. Alexen,and Seychelles are disgusted because they think that they're pervs. Anri is happy,because she loves Mikado. In this story,this will be a cross over of animes.


Chapter 1: Meeting Alexen Nexela.  
** This story will be switching Animes from time to time,fro example. This part of the story is Kuroshitsuji. Next chapter is going to be Durarara!. I hope you like this story.~**

Alexen Nexela,is a 20 year old girl that absolutely hates love,  
after what happened to her when she was 11 years old. She was raped,and her family was killed by the rapist. After she escaped from the rapist when she was 16,she found out that she was related to Ciel Phantomhive. That's when her last name changed to Phantomhive.  
Now her last name is Phantomhive. Years later, she ends up buying her own mansion.  
And now,she has all the protection,and care that she needs. A servant,gardener,  
2 knights,2 stupid brothers(How is that supposed to be protect her? They keep her away from danger,and all that.),and of course a man that loves her. Yes, I did say that she hates love. But she doesn't like him. It's her older brother's friend that likes her. It isn't Ciel,But to be exact it's Alexander Kuro Phantomhive.  
He's annoying as a tap on a window,but he's a ladies' man,meaning he loves women.  
That won't get him anywhere,now will it? That's what Alexen tells him everytime he comes to her mansion with a girl around his arm. Talking about the servants...

Alexen's 1# servant is named Ryu Uyray. His nationality is Japanese like her,but he's afraid of her,because she slaps him,and hits him daily. He smiles at her at times,but she ends up hitting him,and blushing. Ryu has a sister named Ryukou Uyray,and she loves Alex. Like,she's addicted to him.

Haru and Haro Urah,are Alexen's knights. They don't wear armor like a knight would.  
She thinks it's stupid. So they both keep knives,and daggers with each other. They're boys by the way.

Now let's start with her setting. She lives in a mansion,called the Nexela Esate,named after her last name before Ciel adopted her. When you walk into the mansion,you see a large case of stairs,large at the bottom,slowly getting smaller,then stopping at the lamp.  
To the left,is her servants' rooms. To the right is her room. Inside her room,is a large queen bed,and a walk-in dresser. Next to the dresser is a bathroom with a large tub,and a place where she could do her hair.  
Alright now,Alexen was sitting in her carriage to see a little blonde 17 year old pervert.  
His name is Alois Trancy. Last time she saw him,he wore a little sailor suit. When she sees Alois,  
a shock of happiness goes through her. A little boy in such cute clothes. Who can't resist that?  
"Ryu,Are we there yet?" Alexen said to her servant in impaitence. "I wanna see Alois." It turned out,  
that Alois really likes Alexen. He sends her letters everyday,just to keep them,and read them over,and over to make him smile. "Not yet my lady. Just a few more minutes." She sighed,and stared out the window.  
5 or 6 minutes later,Ryu exclaimed,"We are here my lady." Alexen jolted up as the carriage stopped. It seemed that she already knew. A smile grew on her face,as she opened the door. She ran up to the door and knocked onto the door. Alois was just changing into his favorite suit,as he ran down the stairs,  
fixing his tie. He tied it into a bow,and he smiled as he opened the door. "Alexen-" Alexen hugged him tightly.  
"I missed you." Alois blushed red,and smiled. "I missed you more.." He hugged her close to him,and smiled.  
She stopped hugging him,and smiled at him. Ryu came in. "Hello,Alois-san." Alois smiled. "Hey Ryu." Alexen turned to Ryu. "Could you..go for a bit?~" Ryu nodded. "I must get the cake anyways,my lady." Ryu left,and closed the door,worrying about his master.

"So..How's life going for you?" The blonde held her soft gentle hand. "Well,Nothing honestly." They kept talking,until Alois said,"Do you...like me?" She blushed. "W-Well..." Alexen didn't know how to answer his question. She did like him,  
but if she said yes,everyone in England would say,'The Japanese sex lover is back!' But,she'd just let them all die if they said that. "I...do.I love you,Alois." He smiled happily,and kissed her, knocked on the door,and he came in. "Cake time!" Alois and Alexen both smiled at each other.

** Alright people. Don't be hatin' on Alexen cause she has Alois. ANYONE can have Alois in this world. .3. ^^ I HOPE YOU LOVED IT. ** 


End file.
